Over Protective
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sedikit saja kau melukai adikku, aku akan membunuhmu. Lebih dari itu maka aku akan menyiksamu. For Suspense Day, special request by mysticahime. Mind to RnR?


**Yosh! HAPPY SUSPENSE DAY NOVEMBER 13TH MINNA-SAN! XDD Yup, mungkin banyak dari kalian yang nggak tahu tentang suspense day ini. Soalnya ini juga perayaan suspense day untuk pertama kalinya, baru diikuti olehku, mysticahime dan mungkin beberapa author lain :)**

**Di suspense day, kalian bisa mempublish fic asal bergenre suspense. Horror, gore, action, bloody, dan sebagainya termasuk ke dalam genre suspense x3**

**Oke, happy reading dulu! :D**

**

* * *

**

"Jangan jangaaaaan!"

"AAAAAARGH!"

Pada akhirnya anak kecil yang berumur sekitar lima tahun itu hanya bisa meronta-ronta kesakitan, saat pipinya disayat-sayat dengan silet oleh pria berambut perak yang sepertinya sudah berkepala dua itu. Dia tersenyum menyeringai saat tangan kekarnya dengan cepat mengambil bola mata kanan bocah ingusan itu.

"AAAA CAKIIT! CAKIIT!"

"Maafkan aku bocah, salahmu yang sudah membuat tangan mulus adikku tersayat," laki-laki itu memicingkan matanya, "meskipun hanya luka sayat kecil, kau tak akan kumaafkan!"

Pria berambut perak itu menyiramkan sesuatu pada anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa dan tidak berdaya. Lebih tepatnya, dia menyiramkan bensin pada tubuh kecil anak itu. Setelahnya, pria berwajah santai tersebut mengeluarkan pematik api dan melemparkannya pada anak kecil tak berdosa yang tengah menggelepar di depannya.

"Sayonara little fella,"

**BWOOOOOSSH**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, hard violence, lime, canibal scene, to the point, misstypo?

Genre : Suspense/Angst

Pairing : KakaSaku slight GaaSaku

**.**

**.**

**OVER PROTECTIVE**

**

* * *

**

Di sebuah kota kecil yang tersudut bernama Konoha. Hiduplah dua orang kakak beradik tiri di sebuah rumah kecil yang tidak terurus. Wajar saja, sejak orang tua mereka—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya orang tua sang kakak—bangkrut dalam pekerjaannya, lalu satu persatu dari orang tua mereka bunuh diri, mereka sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Hatake Kakashi dan adik tirinya yang bernama Haruno Sakura, hidup akur dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Pria berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi tersebut sangat menyayangi adik angkatnya. Siapa pun yang menyakiti adiknya bahkan sampai menangis, pasti akan Kakashi hajar atau lebih parahnya akan dia bunuh.

Ya, siapa pun.

Suatu hari sang kakak tengah kebingungan. Pasalnya hari ini untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, adiknya akan berangkat ke sekolah tanpa sarapan maupun uang jajan atau bekal untuk mengenyangkan isi perutnya. Sebagai kakak yang baik, mana tega sih dia membiarkan adiknya yang berambut pink dan cantik itu tengah kelaparan di luar sana? Kakashi berjalan bolak balik di depan rumah sementara Sakura tengah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah di dalam kamar kecilnya. Kakashi tersentak kaget saat seseorang membuka pintu rumah. Begitu dia menoleh, Sakura berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Saku—"

"Kakashi-nii, aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu ya," ucap Sakura dengan suara ceria yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Kakashi sangat khawatir bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya saja pucat begitu.

Kakashi mendengus, "Sakura, lebih baik kau istirahat saja hari ini sementara kakak akan mencari sesuatu yang bisa di makan, dari kemarin kau sudah tidak makan apa-apa kan?" jelas Kakashi dengan khawatir. Sakura menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Kakashi-nii, aku sudah bilang kan? Aku bisa sekolah sampai saat ini karena beasiswa yang kudapatkan dengan susah payah. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya," Sakura tersenyum tulus, lalu dia bergerak dan berjinjit sedikit untuk mencium pipi Kakashi, "aku sayang aniki, aku pergi dulu ya,"

Kakashi tidak sempat menahannya maupun berupaya untuk menahannya. Kalau sudah melihat wajah Sakura yang lembut itu, dia pun akan kalah dan hanya bisa pasrah.

Jujur saja, bukannya Kakashi tidak mau mencari pekerjaan untuk mendapatkan gaji dan memenuhi kebutuhannya dengan Sakura. Tapi meskipun kota kecil, Konoha adalah kota yang sangat ketat akan peraturannya. Semua pelamar kerja harus memiliki ijazah yang meyakinkan. Sementara semua ijazah dan penghargaan atas semua prestasinya, kini sudah terbakar habis di dalam rumahnya yang dulu. Kakashi menghela nafas frustasi, dia merasa dialah yang justru merepotkan Sakura.

.

.

Waktu kini sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Sepertinya Tuhan masih berpihak padanya, sebab saat Kakashi tengah kebingungan tadi, salah seorang tetangganya yang prihatin memberikan pria berambut perak itu makanan ala kadarnya. Kakashi tersenyum senang begitu dia selesai menyiapkan makanan tersebut, sesekali dia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Harusnya sekarang Sakura sudah pulang.

Tok Tok

Rasanya suara ketukan biasa itu bagaikan suara surga bagi Kakashi. Pasti Sakura, adik yang ditunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi akhirnya datang juga. Kakashi menghela nafas lega dan dengan segera dia membuka pintu. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat kondisi adiknya.

Lebih parah dari kemarin. Yap, kemarin Sakura pulang dengan bermuncratan lumpur dan di tangan kirinya ada lecet kecil. Saat itu Sakura mengaku ada anak kecil yang tidak sengaja menabraknya hingga Sakura terkena ujung pagar. Tapi sekarang, wajah Sakura memar di mana-mana, tangannya bergetar, bahkan darah mengalir sedikit di tangan kanannya. Tentu saja melihat hal ini Kakashi menjadi kalap.

"Sakura! Siapa? Siapa yang membuatmu begini?" tanya Kakashi dengan geram. Anak kecil yang sudah membuat lecet kecil saja, dia siksa segitu kejamnya. Hei, apalagi orang yang sudah berani menyiksa hingga wajah adiknya hancur begitu?

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, dia sudah terlanjur pingsan hingga Kakashi menangkap tubuh kecilnya. Dengan panik, Kakashi segera membopong tubuh adiknya pada satu-satunya kasur yang ada di rumah ini.

.

"Ngh," Sakura melenguh ketika berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Kakashi yang menunggu harap harap cemas langsung menghembuskan nafas lega, direngkuhnya sang adik ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada yang teramat sangat khawatir. Sakura tidak menjawab, wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Mulutnya terbuka menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"...ra,"

"Apa?" Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sakura tajam. Sementara gadis itu hanya memandang ke bawah dengan tatapan kosong.

"...ra"

Kakashi masih diam, dia berusaha menajamkan telinganya. Dan itu lumayan berhasil, karena berikutnya Sakura kembali menggumamkan nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Gaara," bisiknya parau. Dan perlahan tapi pasti Sakura kembali menangis di dada Kakashi, "aku... hiks tidak tahu apa salahku uhuk. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Gaara—"

"Jadi dia yang menyebabkanmu begini?" Kakashi menggertakan giginya. Dia menatap Sakura lalu bangkit berdiri.

Sakura menatap punggung kakaknya yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari kamarnya, "A-Aniki!" panggil Sakura dan dengan susah payah, dia terhuyung mendekati Kakashi yang menghentikan langkahnya, "apa aniki mau membunuh lagi? Membunuh semua orang yang sudah menyakitiku seperti dulu lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan setengah berteriak.

"..."

"Kali ini biarkan aku ikut," ucap Sakura perlahan. Dia menarik nafas, "untuk penggangguku kali ini, kumohon serahkan padaku aniki,"

.

**Sabaku Mansion**

"Yo my little brother!" panggil seorang pria berambut coklat urakan dan wajah yang dicoret di sana sini. Orang yang melihatnya pasti akan bertanya, hei apa benar dia keturunan dari keluarga Sabaku yang terkenal paling kaya kedua setelah Uchiha di Konoha ini?

Laki-laki agak pendek dan berambut merah itu hanya menoleh dan mengangguk, "Ada apa Kankurou?" tanya Gaara ogah-ogahan. Kankurou hanya tertawa meringis lalu memukul punggung adiknya tersebut.

"Hei, kudengar kau membayar orang untuk menyiksa seorang gadis?" bisik Kankurou di telinga Gaara membuat mata pria bermata jade itu menyipit, "kali ini siapa? Dan kenapa?" tanya Kankurou penasaran.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak ada urusannya denganmu," cetusnya lalu berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Kankurou yang menghela nafas kesal, "tapi kalau kau segitu ingin tahunya siapa gadis itu, dia adalah mantan pacarku yang pernah kupertemukan denganmu," jawab Gaara masih dalam posisi membelakangi Kankurou.

"Eh? Sakura? Kenapa dia?" tanya Kankurou lagi. Gaara menghela nafas bosan, sekali bertanya maka Kankurou tidak akan bisa berhenti. Mungkin ini salah satu alasannya mengapa dia lebih dekat dengan Temari yang pendiam dan cenderung dewasa ketimbang baka anikinya yang satu itu.

"Apa boleh buat," Gaara pun berbalik dan menatap sang kakak, "aku sudah bosan dengan dia sementara aku sudah menyukai cewek lain. Aku merasa, kalau hanya bicara rasanya itu tidak akan membuat Sakura melepaskanku begitu saja. Aku curiga, dia hanya mengincar uangku," sinis Gaara dan sesekali laki-laki berambut merah itu mendecih.

Kankurou menghela nafas, "Tapi kan kau tidak perlu menghajarnya segala sampai membayar orang," anak kedua Sabaku itu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah gadis yang baik, asal kau tahu saja," Kankurou bermisuh membuat Gaara tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahahahaha kau seperti orang yang sudah sangat mengenal dia Kankurou. Dan kau tahu? Itu menggelikan bagiku," Kankurou hanya memutar bola mata bosan, setelah menggumamkan kata 'terserah', laki-laki urakan itu keluar dari mansion mereka.

Kini Gaara tinggal sendirian di dalam mansion mewahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas kesal, sebenarnya tidak hanya Kankurou saja, semua temannya, bahkan Temari sekalipun sangat tidak menyetujui tindakan Gaara yang termasuk brutal tersebut. Gaara mendengus kesal, hingga akhirnya di tengah mansion yang sepi tersebut dia berteriak, "Apa sih bagusnya HARUNO SAKURA?"

"Apa bagusnya?"

Gaara tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba saja seseorang merespon kata-katanya. Dia menoleh ke sana kemari, namun tetap saja tidak ada siapa-siapa. Saat Gaara berpikir mungkin dia salah dengar, sampai tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu yang dingin, panjang dan tajam menyentuh lehernya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menelan ludah dan melirik ke kanannya, dia bisa melihat ujung sebuah pisau dapur yang sangat tajam diacungkan pada lehernya.

Namun sayang, bukan itu yang membuat mata Gaara melotot bahkan sampai dia merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Yang membuatnya seperti itu, adalah seseorang yang memegang pisau tersebut. Mata hijau emerald yang biasanya ceria dan menyimpan kecerahan itu kini penuh amarah dan dendam. Sebelum Gaara sempat berkata-kata, dia sudah duluan dikagetkan dengan seorang lagi yang kini berdiri di depannya. Laki-laki berambut perak dan melawan gravitasi, menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Gaara kembali melirik Sakura—pemilik mata emerald itu, "Sa-Saku—" tapi sayangnya Sakura sudah langsung mengangkat pisau itu dan satu sabetan telak mengenai wajah Gaara yang selalu dipuja-puja kaum hawa tersebut.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Gaara menggema di dalam mansion yang sepi itu. Rasanya perih, sakit, darah mengalir melewati matanya membuatnya kelilipan dan kesulitan melihat. Rasanya mulutnya bagaikan tersobek merasakan sabetan pisau tersebut.

Sakura mencengkram ganggang pisaunya semakin kuat, "Gaara-kun," gadis itu berjalan pelan mendekati laki-aki berambut merah yang tengah menggelepar di sana. Sakura berjongkok, meraih rambut merah tersebut dan menjambaknya, "aku suka Gaara-kun,"

"Akh aaakh akh," Gaara hanya bisa mengerang saat jambakan Sakura semakin kuat dan kencang. Bahkan rasanya kepala Gaara bagaikan tertarik dengan paksa. Laki-laki itu melenguh merasakan bibir dingin yang tipis menciumi lehernya. Sakura mengeluarkan lidahnya agar bisa menjilat dan menari di atas tengkuk Gaara dengan terampil dan se-sensual mungkin hingga membuat anak bungsu Sabaku itu mengerang nikmat.

Gaara bisa merasakan jari-jari lentik Sakura yang bermain di atas dadanya yang masih tertutup kemeja. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura membuka satu persatu kancing yang ada di sana dan membukanya. Gaara meringis merasakan dadanya yang terbuka dan mengenai udara dingin akibat AC yang berada di setiap bagian mansionnya. Dalam keadaan tidak bisa membuka mata karena terkena darah, laki-laki malang itu tidak bisa melihat apa saja yang akan dilakukan sang mantan kekasih.

"Ukh aaaaaaa!" Gaara lagi-lagi berteriak, merasakan sayatan demi sayatan yang terukir pada dada bidangnya. Sayatan Sakura begitu pelan, namun tegas dan dalam memberikan siksaan tersendiri. Gaara berusaha membuka mata dan dia bisa melihat di atasnya seorang laki-laki berdiri—laki-laki yang tak lain merupakan kakak angkat dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

Kakashi menyeringai melihat Gaara yang menatapnya, dengan kejam dia menginjak kepala Gaara, "Tutuplah matamu sementara adikku memberi kejutan untukmu," begitulah katanya yang ditangkap telinga Gaara. Entahlah dia sendiri tidak begitu yakin.

Kakashi menggerakkan kakinya yang berada di atas kepala Gaara. Diputar-putarkannya kaki yang masih terbalut sepatu itu di atas wajah Gaara yang terluka, membuat luka tipis tadi menganga semakin lebar. Ditambah dengan rontaan Gaara, maka bukan tidak mungkin darah berbau karat tersebut menetes di lantai. Sakura mengamati perlakuan kakaknya dan tersenyum, kini dia kembali pada kegiatannya.

"Aniki," Sakura mengeluarkan suara membuat Kakashi menghentikan gerakannya, "bagaimana caranya orang-orang memisahkan kulit dari daging hewan ternak?" tanya Sakura dengan nada polosnya. Degup jantung Gaara langsung berdetak kencang sementara Kakashi tersenyum.

Kakashi menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil pisau di tangan adiknya, "Begini," Kakashi mulai dengan tangan kanan Gaara. Dia menusukkan ujung pisau namun tidak terlalu dalam, lalu dia memiringkannya sehingga ujung pisau tersebut mengarah ke samping di dalam daging Gaara.

"AAAAAAAAKH!" Gaara berteriak begitu Kakashi menekan ujung pisau itu ke dalam. Bagai ingin memisahkan antara kulit dengan dagingnya. Gerakan perlahan yang dilakukan Kakashi malah semakin menyiksa Gaara. Pria berambut perak itu tidak menghiraukannya, dia kembali mengkuliti Gaara hingga Sakura bisa melihat daging atau otot yang berada di balik kulit putih laki-laki itu.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, lalu kini dia yang menggantikan pekerjaan Kakashi. Beda dengan Kakashi yang sedikit lembut, Sakura melakukannya dengan sangat kasar hingga Gaara berteriak semakin kencang. Sakura mengulitinya dengan sangat perasaan marah, bahkan saat melepaskan kuku Gaara dari ujung jarinya, Sakura melakukannya dengan satu sabetan hingga darah sudah mengalir kemana-mana di sekitar mereka. Kakashi juga membantu Sakura, dia mengambil pisau dapur lagi dan menguliti lengan kiri Gaara.

Kepala laki-laki berambut merah itu pusing rasanya. Dua serangan berturut-turut rasanya begitu menyiksa. Entah kenapa dia merasakan seluruh tangannya sudah terlihat dagingnya dan kulitnya teronggok entah di mana. Dia hanya bisa pasrah menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, karena dia tidak bisa melihat saat ini. Namun satu hal pasti yang dia ketahui akan terjadi saat ini adalah...

Dia akan mati.

"Tangan sudah, apalagi yang harus dikuliti?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kakashi terlihat berpikir lalu menggeleng.

"Sepertinya yang lain dikulitinya nanti saja," gumam Kakashi. Lalu dia mendekat pada Gaara, "ngomong-ngomong aku paling suka makan mata dan otak ayam, kalau mata dan otakmu enak tidak ya?" bisik Kakashi di telinga Gaara.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Namun terlambat. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Kakashi memegang kelopak matanya dan membukanya secara paksa. Sebelum sempat Gaara menikmati pemandangan yang dilihatnya terakhir kali, Kakashi sudah langsung mengangkat pisaunya dan—**JLEB**. Pisau itu menancap dengan mulus di mata kiri Gaara. Sangat dalam, hingga saat Kakashi mengangkat pisaunya, bola mata jade milik Gaara akan ikut terbawa di ujung pisau tersebut.

"UWAAAAAA!" tak ada yang menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan Gaara saat ini. Sakura terlalu asyik mengamati bola mata sang mantan kekasih yang berada di ujung pisau kakak tirinya. Sakura menjilat bibirnya.

Kakashi tersenyum mengamati adiknya, dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bola mata di ujung pisau tersebut, "Hm, masih pahit. Nanti saja kita goreng dulu," ujar Kakashi. Dan dengan dengan santainya, bola mata itu dimasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik besar yang seharusnya kantong untuk tempat sampah itu.

Kakashi kembali menyibukkan dirinya, kini malah dia yang menguliti paha dan betis kiri Gaara. Sakura mengikuti kegiatan Kakashi tadi, dia menusuk mata kanan Gaara dan mengambilnya. Hingga sekarang laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasakan bola matanya tidak lagi di tempat biasa.

"Uuuukh... sud... ah... ku-ku... mohon—AAAAAAARGH!" Gaara menengadahkan kepalanya saat Kakashi mencabut satu persatu kuku kakinya. Dia merasakan darah kembali muncrat keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal melihat Gaara yang terus berteriak seperti tadi, "Can you just shut up?" tanya Sakura dengan sinis. Tapi rupanya itu juga tidak dipedulikan Gaara yang masih tetap mengerang. Dengan kesal Sakura berbalik, mengambil kursi besar dari meja makan.

Kakashi melotot melihat adiknya yang mengangkat kursi besar itu, yah memang sih Sakura itu kuat. Tapi Kakashi tidak menyangka, ternyata dia sekuat itu, "DIAAAAAAAAAAM!" teriakan Sakura menggema, bersamaan dengan kursi besar yang menghantam tubuh sang mantan kekasih. Membuat Gaara terhenyak dan tubuhnya sedikit terangkat. Kakashi memundurkan tubuhnya.

**Brak**

**Brak**

**Brak**

"Akh argh," Gaara mengerang kecil merasakan seluruh tulangnya remuk seketika. Gaara berusaha menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, menahan teriakan kesakitan yang keluar. Jika teriakan itu keluar, maka rata sudah semua tulang di dalam tubuhnya. Menjadi serpihan serpihan kecil.

"Nah, gitu kek dari tadi!" sambar Sakura dan melempar kursinya ke belakang hingga menimbulkan efek suara pecahan kaca, "Kakashi-nii, sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Kakashi membuka celana dalam Gaara dan menunjukkan barang kebanggaan laki-laki itu pada adiknya, "Kalau memakan ayam atau sapi, kita tidak mungkin memakan alat kelamin mereka bukan?" tanya Kakashi balik. Mulut Sakura membentuk huruf O tanda mengerti lalu tersenyum.

Mendengar itu saja, Gaara sudah merasakan firasat buruk. Jangan-ja—"Tid—AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGH!" teriakan Gaara yang paling keras, kencang, dan panjang menggema di tengah mansion yang sepi ini. Teriakan ini tidak akan terjadi andai saja di antara Sakura dan Kakashi tidak ada yang memotong alat kelaminnya.

Dengan begitu sadis, maka dua sabetan saja cukup untuk memisahkan alat kelamin dari tubuh pemiliknya. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Gaara menangis. Tapi apa daya? Bola mata saja sudah tidak ada. Keadaannya benar-benar mengenaskan, darah menggenang di mana-mana terutama di bagian selangkangannya, tulang remuk di mana-mana, ah—kalau begini sepertinya lebih cepat mati maka lebih baik.

**Kruyuuuk**

"Ah aniki, aku lapar," ucap Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kakashi tertawa kecil lalu mengusap kepala adik tirinya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kita selesaikan ini," bisik Kakashi dan sekilas dia mencium bibir ranum sang adik. Sakura mengangguk lalu menoleh pada tubuh Gaara yang masih menggelepar, "Ne, aniki tahu kan aku tidak suka kepala?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Kakashi tertawa sumringah, "Tapi aku suka, apalagi otak," Sakura kembali manyun, tapi sang kakak hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Kakashi menghampiri tubuh Gaara yang tergeletak, di mulut si bungsu Sabaku itu masih terdengar sedikit erangan-erangan.

"Sayonara, Sabaku no Gaara,"

Itu adalah bisikan terakhir yang didengar Gaara sebelum kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Darah bermuncratan ke mana, mengenai wajah dan tubuh Kakashi maupun Sakura. Tubuh Gaara berhenti menggelepar, degup jantungnya juga berhenti berdetak. Ah, laki-laki malang itu kini sudah menemui ajalnya.

Kakashi berdiri dan mengangkat kepala Gaara dengan cara menjambak rambut lelaki tersebut. Saat Kakashi akan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik, "Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku tidak suka kepala?" cetus Sakura kesal. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dan akhirnya dia kembali mengambil pisau dapur dan membelah kepala si pemilik tatto kanji 'Ai' tersebut.

Kakashi membelah tanpa ampun, bagaikan orang yang membelah duren. Terdengar suara retakan tengkorak kepala Gaara yang terbelah, namun karena terlalu keras, akhirnya Kakashi membanting-banting tengkorak tersebut hingga hancur. Begitu sudah hancur, Kakashi mengambil otak yang masih utuh di dalamnya dengan hati-hati dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik kecil. Sementara kepalanya yang hancur itu tertinggal di sini, Kakashi memasukkan tubuh Gaara tanpa kepala itu ke dalam kantong plastik besar. Tidak susah, mengingat Gaara bertubuh lumayan pendek untuk laki-laki remaja seumuran dirinya.

Kakashi mengangkat kantong plastik itu, dia dan Sakura kembali memakai penyamaran sebagai tukang sampah yang ingin mengambil sampah dari mansion Sabaku tersebut.

Sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu, yang dimaksud 'sampah' tersebut tak lain adalah anak bungsu Sabaku itu sendiri.

Kakashi dan Sakura menatap mansion yang mewah itu, darah di mana-mana, kepala berbentuk tak sempurna teronggok begitu saja di tengah lantai, kulit yang berceceran ke mana-mana, alat kelamin yang masih utuh juga berada di tengahnya. Mereka kembali berbalik, meninggalkan mansion yang penuh kenangan tersebut dengan senyuman.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Sakura sedang belajar di lantai tengah rumah kecil mereka. Dia mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di depannya dengan posisi tengkurap dan kakinya dia gerak-gerakkan ke atas. Saat Sakura tengah berpikir sambil memutar-mutarkan pensil di tangannya, seseorang yang tak lain adalah kakak angkatnya sendiri datang dengan dua piring berisi nasi dan daging yang berbentuk aneh digoreng dengan tepung itu. Baunya memang enak, bahkan orang biasa pasti akan terkecoh mengira itu ayam goreng.

"Hmm baunya enak sekali nii-chan!" ucap Sakura riang dan menyambar salah satu piring tersebut. Dia membetulkan posisinya untuk makan.

"Iya iya hahaa, oh ya bagaimana dengan sekolah?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat soal-soal yang dari tadi dikerjakan adiknya.

"Biasa saja," Sakura tersenyum, sejurus kemudian dia kembali cemberut, "tapi sedikit membosankan karena dimana-mana heboh tentang kematian Gaaraaaa melulu! Kayak nggak ada topik lain aja," cerocos Sakura. Melihat itu, tawa Kakashi tergelak.

"Hahahahaha dasar kau," sang kakak tersenyum melihat adiknya yang mulai makan dengan lahapnya. Sakura makan dengan sangat rakus, namun bagi Kakashi hal itu sudah biasa, "bagaimana? Enak?"

"Enak sekali! Aniki memang jagonya," puji Sakura lagi-lagi tertawa, dia menatap mata hijau emerald adiknya, "Tapi wajar saja kalau enak kan?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, ini adalah daging terenak," Sakura menggigit daging itu lagi dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Wajahnya menjadi sayu, dia tersenyum sedih, **"sebab ini adalah daging orang yang kucintai,"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**EH SUMPAH, KOK KANIBAL BANGET YAK? #heboh #dilempartaikebo (=A=)**

**Ih nggak bohong deh, maaf banget kalau kurang sadis dan sebagainya. Saya kan bukan jagonya beginiaaan~ orz #ngelirikkakmysticahime Tahu ah, yang penting udah dibikinin. Jangan protes kau kak Devilla! Inilah batas Noir sebagai manusia (?) (-,-) #dikejaranjing**

**Oke, maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Minta review please? :3 **


End file.
